devilslinefandomcom-20200214-history
Line 14
is the second chapter of the third volume and the overall fourteenth chapter of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series. Summary A meeting has been set up to discuss the incident in Ikebukuro where a weather reporter was assaulted on camera and triggered devils across Tokyo to transform. Sawazaki is at the meeting, representing F Squad. Yoshiyuki Uno of A Squad heads the meeting. According to reports, 36 vampires transformed in the city. 3 at the scene in Ikebukuro, 7 elsewhere in the city, and the rest were at home. On the human side, only the weather reporter was severely injured. 2 others were injured in Ikebukuro and just 2 others in other parts of Tokyo. The only human casualty was the man who jumped from the department building, Fifteen. Sawazaki asks about the devil side. There was one casualty reported - a man who was beaten to death for transforming in an electronics store. The police are currently trying to identify and arrest anyone involved in his murder. Makimura of B Squad brings up the female devil who was shot and killed by a police officer in Ikebukuro. Asami confesses to Sawazaki that he doesn't think the humans should be charged with murder. Anyone would react that way after seeing a devil under those circumstances, especially when their whole lives they've been told that devils are no different than humans. Despite the fact that the cat's out of the bag, the police chief says they are not allowed to publicly comment on devils or their involvement in the incident because too many other departments are tied to devil issues. All devils in Division 5 are suspended from duty until further notice. Sawazaki objects. He says the whole point of Division 5 is to improve relations between humans and devils and at a time like this, the world needs to see the two coexisting more than ever. Meanwhile, Eleven is hitting Zero Nine to the floor. His face is beaten and bleeding. She's teaching him a lesson for leaking the plan to Zero Seven. She questions his loyalty to Zero Two. He says he couldn't choose sides because he likes them both. Eleven is offended that he'd say he likes Zero Two. She believes she has a deep, unbreakable bond with him. She tells Zero Nine it's his fault Zero Seven was eliminated. Zero Nine had no idea and is silent while Eleven continues to berate him. She's sure Zero Two will kill him next for his insubordination. At Sakaki's place, Tsukasa has fallen asleep on the couch. Anzai comes in with his empty food bowl, so Jill gets him to take her to one of the guest rooms. Jill expresses her approval of Tsukasa. The radio announces a press conference about the incident will be held the next day. Anzai takes off Tsukasa's shoes and tries to take out her pins. When he sees her scar he's sure he never wants something like that to happen to her again. After the meeting, Kikuhara talks to Sawazaki. He asks how the mask worked for Anzai. Sawazaki gathers that Kikuhara has learned that Anzai is a devil. The more pressing matter is what will happen to Division 5 if they can't work with devils to catch devil suspects. Kikuhara says they should stop catching them. Sawazaki is shocked and even though Kikuhara adds that there would be no other choice, his answer still rubs him the wrong way. Asami comes up to Sawazaki and tells him an informant called in saying that the guy from the department building didn't fall, but was pushed. The informant is Oryo, the devil framed in a previous case. Chapter Notes * A meeting to discuss the Ikebukuro Incident is held. * Only 3 people died in the incident (1 human, 2 devils). * Devils in Division 5 are suspended from duty. * Eleven beats Zero Nine for going against orders and telling Zero Seven about Plan B. * Eleven likes Zero Two. * Zero Nine learns Zero Seven is "gone" and he's most likely next. * Tsukasa spends the night at Sakaki's, where Anzai lives as well. * Oryo informs the police that a man (Fifteen) was pushed from a building during the incident. Characters * Takashi Sawazaki * Yousuke Asami * Yoshiyuki Uno * Takeshi Makimura * Shizuka Machida * Zero Nine * Eleven * Toshiro Sakaki * Juliana Lloyd * Tsukasa Taira * Ryuusei Yanagi * Yuuki Anzai * Kirio Kikuhara * Oryo Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters